


[vore] As the King Desires

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fatal Vore, M/M, Mind Control, Soul Rape, Soul Sex, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Sans, Vore, gratuitous skeleton torture, soul vore, soul-on-soul vore, terrible bad things, unwilling vore, vaguely implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Pred!UF!Asgore is a horrible, horrible person.Who eats Sans.





	[vore] As the King Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making the soul vore shorts just separate chapters in one story, but this one is too dark and horrible to include with the others ^^;;

Asgore beckoned and with a ping Sans’s soul appeared floating above his naked rib cage. Sans was still panting with arousal but now it mixed with apprehension as the king drew out his own soul as well. Although the furry boss monster dwarfed the little skeleton, their souls were the same size, both currently glowing with passion. Sans’s was bright red and the king’s a more dignified burgundy.

Propping himself up with one muscular arm, still leaning over the smaller monster, Asgore used his free hand to guide the floating souls together. Sans could only watch, his breath still fast. He wouldn’t be able to hide any of his fear or excitement, or the tinge of shame for being afraid, and excited. But as soon as the souls touched, he was overwhelmed with Asgore’s feelings—an almost giddy excitement belied by his image as a majestic boss monster, but more alarmingly a sadistic pleasure in how thoroughly Sans was at his mercy.

For a moment Sans lost all sense of self as the souls merged before his eyes, first sticking together like two soap bubbles, then flowing into each other, the seam disappearing until they formed a single heart shape.

Sans gasped, unable even to think as the king’s emotions flowed through him. As he adjusted, an idea formed, appearing like a rock from amidst the rushing river of his mind, and he knew what Asgore wanted. He had no ability to resist.

Sans drew his knees up to his chest as the king gently set aside their merged souls, letting them float nearby above the bed. He was utterly obedient to Asgore’s desire, but not cheerfully or mindlessly so—the king wanted him to be afraid and reluctant, so he was, but to obey without hesitation anyway, so he did.

Asgore leaned down, jaws open, and Sans shivered. The king licked the fear-sweat from his skull, his tongue easily covering the skeleton’s entire face, enjoying how it made Sans jump. Then he withdrew, jaw still hanging open, far enough that Sans could lift up his feet and set them on Asgore’s tongue. Sans stretched out his legs and the king lowered his head closer to the mattress, letting the skeleton’s feet slip down his throat.

Sans gripped the blanket and pushed himself further in, trembling with fear but also with excitement—his own or Asgore’s, he couldn’t tell. The king was now resting his lower jaw on the bed, making it easy for Sans to lift his pelvis over the teeth and into his mouth. Sans felt the goat monster’s pleasure at the taste of his bones mingled with his own earlier release. He didn’t help Sans at all until his femurs were all the way in and his pelvis pressed against the entrance, and then he swallowed once. Sans tilted his skull to look down at his spine disappearing into the boss monster’s throat, and grasped the blanket harder. He didn’t want this, but only because Asgore was allowing him the freedom to feel that way. Asgore didn’t want him to _want_ it; but he wasn’t immune to the king’s pleasure, either, with their souls merged and the king’s will overshadowing his.

When the king decided he’d paused long enough, Sans pulled against the blanket, forcing himself deeper, aware through their soul link of Asgore’s fight against the temptation to just swallow him down quickly, further evidenced by the intermittent squeeze of his throat muscles around his pelvis. Sans would have panicked if the king had left him enough mental room, but Asgore didn’t want that, so he just felt as if something was vaguely wrong about this but he couldn’t quite figure out what. He had to ignore it and get on with the business of feeding himself into the king’s maw.

And it felt good, the muscles rippling against his pelvis, the hot depths squeezing the length of his legs. He worked himself in deep enough that his lower ribs touched the sides of the king’s throat, and then Asgore wanted him to stop and fold his arms over his chest to keep them out of the way, so he did.

The rest was up to Asgore, and he swallowed Sans’s ribs in two leisurely gulps. Sans let his eye lights flicker out as the king’s tongue pressed his skull down into the throat to join the rest of his bones; Asgore no longer cared what he was thinking, so it was easier just not to think at all. The king gave one more mighty swallow to get him all the way down, closing his eyes with effort and pleasure, then turned to watch the last spot of Sans’s bright red fade away from their mutual soul as the skeleton’s consciousness was subsumed entirely.


End file.
